


Making a deal

by EvE79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Mating, Bestiality, Biting, Breeding, Chosen for the Explicit Warning, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean being screwed by Crowley, Dean really hates Crowley, Dean seen as a female, Dean starts acting as a female, Dean's body will change, Fighting for a place in the pack, Fucked up story of mine!, Fucking between human and Hellhound, Giving birth (not graphic), Growling, Hellhound pups, Hellhounds, Hellhounds mate for life, Human acting as a Hellhound, Is that MPREG in this story?, Knotting, Lactating milk, Loss of pups (mentioned), Making a deal, Mention of earlier M/M experience, Milk for puppies, Other, Pack, Positions of the sexual kind, Potion made by Crowley, Pregnancy by Dean Winchester, Pups, Screwed up story, So different than my first story, Sure I've missed some warnings, Talk about cum/semen, This is FICTION people!, Torture rack but different, What Was I Thinking?, Writer likes details, and some for kinky playing, bad language, but I loved to write it, but not literally, by the Hellhound, crowley - Freeform, happy ending!, hardcore fucking, however impossible they seem to be, long and short chapters, really - Freeform, so be prepared, switching pov's, unknown timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvE79/pseuds/EvE79
Summary: Dean makes a deal with Crowley to save Sam. What he didn’t expect was to be ‘given’ to Crowley’s top Hellhound. To his surprise Dean starts to love that big knot the Alpha gives him. (I read an extremely short story of maybe 200 words somewhere on LJ and re-wrote it into this fucked up story. And before you tell me, yes I have a sick, sick mind.)





	1. Explanation & WARNINGS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I'm not the owner of Dean, Sam, Crowley or any person/event mentioned that connects to Supernatural. I have tried to contact Eric Kripke with a proposal but sadly he wouldn't sell them to me.

Hellhound description:  
Alpha is both his name and rank within the pack. He looks like a mix of Mastiff (face)/Irish Wolfhound (body)/Caucasian Shepard (body and fur) with some extra Hell special features. From the first meeting the smells Dean gives off make him believe this ‘human’ is female. This will continue through the whole story. This for the simple fact that Hellhound females have to be bred to give birth to pure Hellhound pups. Dean being human doesn’t change that fact so no human/hellhound pups will be born! Male and female Hellhounds have the same chances of getting a place inside a Pack. Females can also choose to become Bitches. However, their father/Alpha will NEVER breed them. Alpha’s Pack is a strong and stable one but really needs some new pups to stay that way. When Hellhounds decide to Mate they do it for life.

Dean:  
Thanks to Crowley’s trick Dean’s mind and body is changing. Eventually Dean will start referring to himself as Her and She as well. In this story of FICTION this has nothing to do with gender change in Real Life. It's just a feeling Dean has and the hierarchy Hellhounds have. Female Hellhounds are rare and usually claim their place within a Pack. Only a few will actually choose to be bred but NEVER by family members. Alpha’s Pack is hasn’t had a litter of pups in a long time. That’s why Dean’s arrival is a good thing. Dean will be known as Bitch at first but that will change later. A happy ending for Dean has been written!

Also:  
\- Sam is only going to be mentioned.  
\- Crowley will only act as a supporting character whenever I need him.  
\- Castiel is a complete no-show and not mentioned (even if I myself love Destiel!).  
\- The timeline is not specified, just know that Dean tries to keep Sam safe from Something dark and Really Bad! Sam doesn’t know this Big Bad is coming and Dean has done everything to keep it that way. This may sound selfish but that's just Dean. Deals at least after the time Kevin stayed at the bunker but no spoilers will be given. 

The POV’s will switch, mostly between Alpha and Dean so whatever happens can be seen from both sides. Chapters will vary in length and the story is complete.

Again, this is a work of FICTION, so all of the details about mating with a Hellhound or whatever seems silly/untrue are coming from my twisted and fucked up imagination. Please READ the WARNINGS and if you don’t like them, return now. Otherwise: Don’t like, don’t read, don’t comment! If you decide to read on, I hope you enjoy this as much as I had writing it! 

After this chapter/page and the tags I will not give any more warnings as I gave you more than enough!


	2. Chapter 1

Dean knew he had to make this deal with Crowley, if only to keep Sam safe. So coming down her to Hell was a big thing and he was careful not to wander around the place. Even if the asshole demon was long gone, going back on Alastair’s rack would be Hell in Hell. Trying not to think about that time he swallowed back some bile threatening to surface. The problems he and Sam were facing were bad enough for Dean to try and keep his brother safe. And believing Crowley could do that, Dean had summoned the King of Hell without Sam’s knowledge. The demon had took him down here, a somewhat nice room in a kind of mansion in Hell for the deal to be signed, sealed and delivered. Dean thought about everything, was he really prepared to give up his life on Earth just to keep Sam safe? And the answer to that was simple; yes. No matter the consequences he knew Crowley would fiddle into the deal he was ready. Deans demands had been that Sammy would be living safely for the rest of his life and not keep searching for his big brother. In fact, if Sam could FORGET he even had a brother in order for him to have the Apple Pie Life… Yeah, would sign every contract with pleasure. That feeling changed when he actually did sign, that awful satisfied smirk from Crowley raised every hair on his body. Without a word Crowley snapped his fingers, making the signed contract go away. Then a kiss with invading tongue was planted roughly on his lips, ‘to seal the deal properly’ Crowley said. Dean shuddered a bit but kept his cool. Or he would have it his eyes wouldn’t start dropping. A sharp pain in his guts saw him glaring at the empty cup of witch’s concoction he had drank before the signing. Crowley had insisted he drank it as it was ‘a ritual of Hell before a signing’ and like a good big brother he had done it. All for the sake of saving Sammy. Without a further thought he felt his body shut down, maybe the agonizing pain would go away with it. Seeing the manic look on Crowley’s face made him think ‘Oh Shit, I’m screwed’. Just then his eyes fell close and Hell became dark.

 

Crowley really enjoyed sealing this deal. The summoning was patronizing but the deal Dean Winchester wanted to make almost made him crowing with happiness. The man had come with him voluntarily, but the whole tricking thing had been so easy! Making him sign the contract that would keep Moose happy and oblivious to his big brothers fate down here had been sealed with a kiss (oh the hotness of that slutty mouth!) and a drink. Off course, the concoction had been prepared with a few ‘special’ ingredients. It took Crowley all of his willpower not to give away anything too soon. He had already ordered a minion to summon his favorite pack of Hellhounds. Silently crowing with joy he thought of giving Dean fucking Winchester the surprise of his life. The groaning with pain from his bane of existence let him know that the potion was working and soon Dean would be out of it. Then the real fun could begin. He didn’t have to wait long for Dean to pass out. Immediately Crowley ordered two of his minions to slowly undress the unresponsive. Enjoying this bit the most he wasn’t really surprised to see the sculpted and very nicely proportioned physique of the hunter. And if the soft cock, lying and nice set of balls lying between curly dark pubic hair was any indication, Mr. Winchester was a gift to whoever he liked to fuck, if only by sheer size. And to know that this beautiful body belonged to him from now until eternity, he almost came in his pants by thought alone! Crowley had the naked body of Dean brought to one of his brighter lit dungeon like rooms. Here another minion, Keeper, ruled the so called Happy Torture Racks as Crowley had dubbed them. Kept far away from Alastair and his students these were more for his own pleasure. Sometimes he liked to be the punisher while other times he had Keeper perform. But this time would be another kind of torturer doing the deed. Already set in place in the middle of the room was the Breeding Rack, completely with bars and retrains to keep a body tied down. The whole thing could also be lifted in almost any position. For this occasion Crowley had it at a certain height with a slight tilt so the head was lower and Dean’s ass was up. The hunters flaccid cock dangled down one of the holes in the rack. Seeing a stark naked Dean tied down to it made his own grown cock throb with want a bit more. Before this was all over he probably would’ve spoiled his pants at least twice. Ordering a minion to ‘prepare’ the hunter as much as possible didn’t do his straining cock much good. Luckily the nicely shaped Alpha and his pack of Hellhounds entering the room let him see the display of power from the head Alpha. Ah, that was a nice surprise, Alpha really WANTED this one. Seeing the predator walking towards its prey and the peaking out of its sheath and swelling of the giant cock he nodded his consent. Oh yes, this would be so much fun to watch!


	3. Chapter 2

Master Crowley had ordered Alpha and his Pack to come immediately. Never knowing what would be coming, Alpha was careful. It wasn’t long ago that he had become Alpha of this Pack and knew there were still some Hounds that wanted the position. Sure enough, Alpha was not the biggest in size but he knew how to fight and made it quite clear he also had the brains. Arriving at Masters residence he was kind of surprised the smell that caught his snout. Feeling aroused immediately by that wonderful sweet and strong odor of something that suggested Bitch to him. Never having smelled Bitch before he felt his cock beginning to stir. Right now he really hoped Master would give him time to breed Bitch. Being the Alpha of the pack meant he had to get offspring to fortify his position. And he knew this Bitch was the right one for him, otherwise he wouldn’t have smelled her this strong. Looking at his pack he saw they too had noticed the smell. Growling came out of his throat as to show them that this Bitch was HIS. Walking towards Master he became more and more hot for Bitch. Seeing as she was of the ‘human’ kind didn’t make him hesitate, never before had he tasted cunt of this race but that wouldn’t stop him. In fact, his cock started to grow even bigger and the lust in his heart made him whine a bit. Seeing Master Crowley nod he knew that this Bitch was actually his for the taking. He saw Masters minions had strapped this Bitch onto the ‘special breeding’ rack, almost lying flat on the ground so a mounting wouldn’t be too hard. The human/minion/whatsoever on it was being held with strong bars and chains. Mostly to prevent them from running or squirming. The overwhelming smell of BITCH and CUNT made him crazy with want. So when he got the signal from Master he wasted almost no time. Rushing towards the rack he smelled every part of Bitch, then licked the breeding cunt a few times. Surprised to hear a weak moaning coming from Bitch he lapped a few times more, in the end a nice flow of not-heat slick came out of the cunt. Then he walked over the tight down body on the rack until his cock was pretty much lined up with Bitch’s cunt. Putting his front paws just before Bitch’s hind legs to keep her in place and steady himself. Then he crouched down, but only a bit, before trying to jab his leaking cock into the dripping cunt. It took two tries before he felt the head sink in. And wasn’t Bitch a tight one! Slowly but surely he shoved his swollen cock in, enjoying the groans, moans and the occasional hurt yelp from His Bitch. And yes, that one surprised him too! Thinking of her as HIS already… But her cunt felt so tight, soft and inviting, never before had he found that in other Bitches. With the willpower he knew he had, he began to set a pace that made more good moans than bad coming out of Bitch’s throat despite the rag covering her snout. In the end he felt Bitch cum and the tightening of the cunt made Alpha almost howl out his happiness. His knot started to grow and now all willpower was out of the window. The pace became frantic and within minutes he came so hard, spurting his seed into Bitch’s cunt. He could feel her milking him for everything he got, and he gave it to her willingly. Knowing his knot would lock the seed deep inside of her, he pounded her a few times more feeling another orgasm ripping through Bitch. Sensing she had blacked out he licked the back of her neck.. It took about an hour before his knot deflated enough and he could demount Bitch. Looking at Master Crowley, Alpha hopefully would get the answer he longed for. Master Crowley nodded and that was the sign that Bitch was Alpha’s. Minions untied Bitch and dragged her towards his waiting Pack. Taking off towards the cave, Alpha couldn’t feel happier. 

The moment Dean woke up he knew he was in deep shit. Being tied to some sort of rack both with bars and chains this was nothing like the rack of Alastair’s. Feeling a slight breeze flowing over his body he knew he was butt naked, his cock and balls hanging down. The only thing he could see were ugly and cracked tiles on the floor. His head felt light so his ass must have been higher than his upper body. His mouth bound by a rag and not being able to lift any part of his body up he only heard the growling then clicking of nails on a floor approaching. Then a doglike whine before being sniffed thoroughly. He heard more then felt the dog standing behind him and yelped a bit when a rough tongue licked his asshole. The second time it happened made him moan a bit. His own goddamn body was betraying him! The lapping continued and to his shock something wet started flowing from his ass. Oh yeah, he was gonna kill Crowley dead the next time he had the chance. To his horror he felt the beast (the somewhat soft fur gave it away) move over his body, towards his head. Then the front paws of the beast were pushed in his sides, probably for balance. The next thing that happened would’ve made him jump out of his skin but since he was strapped down nothing came of it. A tip of something BIG touched his butt cheeks, separating them and OH GOD WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT!!!! The second time it happened was even more painful. At first it was Bad!, Horrible, Painful but slowly abated for something more… doable. It reminded him of his first experience with the burly truckdriver that had fucked him inside a sleazy public bathroom. He had been barely sixteen at the time but wanted to try it out. All in all it had been painful and not very exciting. He had tried it a few more times and those attempts had been a lot more pleasurable. But neither men that he’d tried out with had had a cock this BIG! Again his body betrayed him by moaning a lot when the cock hit his prostate for the first time. Feeling the giant dick go out then somewhat slowly shoved back in made him feel so fucking full. This time the pain was almost gone and pleasure overtook his body. The sensations of it all surprised him, the joy he felt when another thrust came. A nice enough pace was set by the beast. Every other thrust hitting his happy spot making him see stars and wanting to push his ass towards the invading cock. Since he was immobile all he could do was moan. Dean almost missed the tensing of his spine, letting him know an orgasm was coming. Two or three thrusts later he felt himself cum like never before, he almost blacked out. Slowly sensing the thrusts continuing he already felt his cock stirring back to life. Dear Chuck, he knew he had good stamina but this was outrageously fast. Then a strange feeling came from the cock, buried deep inside his body it seemed to grow. He was certain it was only the head but still.. Then he somehow remembered that dogs always grew a knot while fucking. Feeling the thing grow combined with the friction on his inner walls made his cock swell even harder. Not to mention that the pace had been upped to a thorough pounding. He then felt the first bit of cum hit his inside, followed fast by more and more spurts. The knot-head filled him completely and locked the seed inside of him. A few more poundings from the spent beast and Dean felt his second mind blowing orgasm rip through his body. Deep within his heart a feeling of happiness with being bred engulfed him like a love he’d never experienced before. Just then he closed his eyes and let the blissful fucked out feeling wash over him. Vaguely he felt a rough tongue licking his neck.


	4. Chapter 3

Waking up was a task Dean did not welcome. His whole body was sore and his arms and legs felt like lead. Realizing something he woke up with a start. Seeing his body away from the rack and lying on some furry underground was a surprise. Realizing he was in some sort of cave with only one entrance he heard growling coming from there. A giant beast like dog came in followed by four smaller ones. The big one came towards him and licked his face and that’s when Dean realized this was the Hellhound that fucked him. How he could now see them was a mystery he did not have time to think about. Dubbing the beast Alpha he now had to show that he would be submissive to it or blood would certainly flow. Baring his neck and lying on his back he was glad that the beast licked him again then sniffed his belly and moved back. From the few dog books Dean had read he knew that he wasn’t knocked up yet. And where in the Hell did that come from! He was a male for Chucks sake! But his thoughts returned to the sniffing Alpha had done. If he had been female and pregnant the beast would have licked his belly and laid himself next to the ‘bitch’. ‘Great, so another session of fucking and knotting would come and probably more until I’m pregnant with Hellhound pups.’ And since that is never going to happen I’m screwed big time. Well until that happened he would enjoy the fucking and knotting. At least then he got some pleasure out of it. Feeling a slight pain in his abdomen starting and sheer exhaustion in his whole body, Dean decided it was time for rest and slipped into a blissful sleep.  
To his surprise Dean felt well rested and at peace when he woke up next. And warm, very warm. When he opened his eyes he saw a smaller version of the Alpha lying against his chest, probably a pup from an earlier litter. The beast was obvious awake and only stayed with his charge for warmth. And that warmth was welcomed since Dean was still naked like the day he was born. Slowly getting up as not to anger the young hound, his back hitting the cold stone. His ass aches a bit but it is certainly not from the fucking. That is usually another kind of sting, more pleasant. Watching his surroundings he is now convinced he’s in a roundish cave. The young pup has left his place and strolled to the other side before laying down next to two bigger dogs. Looking towards them, Dean can make out that neither is the Alpha. To his surprise he’s feeling a bit sad about that fact. When he notices his back was cold but his ass isn’t he sees some kind of furry blankets on the floor, just where he had slept. The sight makes him feel… kinda grateful and warm inside. That’s also the moment where he remembers the deal he made, sadness threatens to overwhelm him but he pushes it down. At least Sammy is safe. And if the fucking continues oh well, he’ll just make the most of it, since he actually enjoyed it the first time. So caught up in his mind he didn’t notice that Alpha had returned, nor that the mighty beast walked towards him. Only when the other hounds wake up and start yapping did he see what was in front of him. Within a second he lay down on his back again and barred his neck, earning him a gruff sounding huff and a wet nose against his cheek. The hound looks like a mix of several races with Hell like features, grey brown half long fur and a face that is not that unpleasant to see, especially the eyes have a lot of smart in them. Hearing the sniffing continue he saw it going down to his belly and ending at his crotch. A nudge against his legs made it clear that Alpha wanted to smell his ass. Probably to see if there was enough slick from a coming heat was present. Knowing that that is never going to happen Dean willingly pulls up his legs. Feeling and hearing the nose sniffing can’t deny that all of it makes his cock stand up and leaking pre-cum faster than any girl or guy ever could’ve done. Seeing the reaction of Alpha, a content gruff, makes it clear that another round of fucking is going to happen, right now. Feeling horny already he feels the hotness in his belly. Slowly but surely Dean rolls himself onto his belly and put his knees under his body, keeping his upper body low and towards the ground. The whole thought of being fucked again made Dean shiver with a bit of angst but mostly anticipation. He would feel wonderfully full again even if it would hurt like a bitch without any good preparation. To his surprise Alpha seemed to smell his fear and started lapping his, still somewhat open ass with all the care he could give. After a few wet laps Dean felt more pleasure when a rough tip of the tongue enter his hole. His cock now wept with pre-cum and probably looked like a purple nurple about to burst. All his fears away he even welcomed the weight of the hound when it mounted him, this time without any bars or bindings to stop his own movements. Again it’s front paws were clamped to his sides. No bars and only the big paws to keep him still made it easier to hold his ground. He could even give a small wiggle of his ass to tease the hound. After a playful lick in his neck he felt the hounds huge cock brushing against his entrance and now NEEDED the thing to enter him. He starts wiggling some more to show Alpha what he wanted and was happy to feel the tip of it going in slowly before stopping altogether. When nothing seemed to happen he rocked back and forth in an effort to feel the cock in his stretched hole. Taking that as an OK from the bitch Alpha began the breeding, this time starting the pounding directly. Within minutes Dean came harder than he ever had before. 

After his Pack had returned Bitch to their cave the youngest of them, an orphaned pup from another Pack, already laid out several furs on the ground. Bitch was put down on them and Alpha couldn’t help but give her a lick on the furless belly and face. The cunt would be inspected at a later time. Fucking and breeding always made him want to hunt so hunting it was!  
When he and his Pack returned he was surprised to see Bitch awake. Again he licked her face and in return she showed her bare neck and lay on her back. Accepting her Alpha as her dominant was good. Too long had gone by since Pack had a good breeding Bitch and without fresh litter the Pack was doomed. Sniffing at her belly he was somewhat sad to notice no pups were given to Bitch. He would have to breed her again, but not right now. Noticing Bitch was in pain, not much but still, Alpha decided that she needed rest. Bitch slept within seconds. Alpha yipped and ordered Youngster to lie next to Bitch to keep her warm. How the furless Bitch normally kept herself warm was a mystery to him. Right now he had a mission to complete for Master Crowley. Going alone wasn’t usual but it needed to be done. Pack would protect Bitch.  
Returning to the cave showed him Bitch was awake while Pack was asleep. Happy that she, again, showed him his dominance he walked towards her. The pain smells had almost gone so a breeding could happen right now. His own nose hit Bitch’s cheek then, just to be sure, a sniff of her belly. No he had been right the first time, no pups yet. Going down to the hind legs Alpha started sniffing at her cunt. A nudge against the legs was needed to gain fully access. No slick yet, not from heat or the happy kind. Bitch pulls up her hind legs and Alpha keeps sniffing the whole area. He is surprised to see some kind of cock starting to fill out on Bitch. The thing starts leaking some kind of slick and it makes Alpha happy so he lets out a gruff. This is approval enough for Bitch to roll on her belly and stick up her cunt. Alpha’s cock is growing fast now but he knows he has to help Bitch a bit. Master Crowley told him she would bring him pups but not before a ‘change’ had come over Bitch. Licking the cunt brings out a fluid, not slick but still enough to make the cunt wet enough. And surprisingly tasty so Alpha keeps lapping it up. Pure instinct makes his tongue lash out and hit Bitch’s cunt. This makes Bitch last bit of fear go away and Alpha keeps up with the rhythm. He even sticks the tip of his tongue inside the wet cunt. And is rewarded with wonderful sounds Bitch makes when he does so. Feeling she is ready he stops licking her, stands up and mounts her, again clamping his front paws against her sides. He is surprised when Bitch wiggles her ass and he licks her neck again before slowly pushing his cock against her entrance. Apparently Bitch really wants his cock inside her cunt for she starts to push her ass back franticly. This encourages Alpha to push his cock completely in but stops moving right then, curious to see Bitch’s reaction. And he doesn’t have to wait long; she starts rocking back and forth on his cock. Alpha now knows Bitch wants this breeding to happen so he starts pounding her hard. The keening from Bitch made him hit her harder and deeper. All in all it doesn’t take long before he feels Bitch cumming hard.


	5. Chapter 4

Alpha had been disappointed that the two breeding’s hadn’t caught on but knew he would have more chances. These past few days he had left Bitch alone, the smell of minor pain surrounding her up until yesterday. He had seen her writhing across the floor, yelping of the pain that ripped through her body. During the night it had gotten better and a few hours of sleep made Bitch look and smell better. The distinct difference in her gave Alpha the hope that the next breeding would give her womb the pups she obviously craved. Urging Bitch after the first time had not been without fear. Right now her whining told him she was ready, that she would love the fucking and breeding from her Alpha. He enjoyed watching her writhing that screamed TAKE ME ALPHA! Never had he seen a more willing Bitch in Heat. While he kept up with the ritual of licking and sniffing then mounting and teasing Bitch with his cock he did not yet enter her dripping wet cunt. She made it clear a good pounding was what she needed right now. Slowly entering Bitch felt even better this time. Somehow she had changed and this cunt was as warm and tight as he remembered yet soaking wet from Heat slick. And it was even better when Bitch began rocking back so his first push in is hard and feeling SO good. Keeping up a steady pounding made him hit her happy spot every single time he slid back in. Several times the lovely moaning and groaning turned into screaming that made him more hot for her. Taking it as a given encouragement Alpha kept going and hitting Bitch harder and harder until he could feel the knot starting to grow. Bitch clearly felt it happening and a surprised groan came out of her mouth. The rocking back started up again showing that the knot and breeding was welcomed with open cunt. Keeping the pace as strong as possible the knot slammed right where it belonged, closing off any escape for the spurts of cum that Bitch’s cunt kept milking from his balls. At the same time Bitch came with a high pitched yelp that probably could’ve been heard on the other side of Hell. It took minutes before the last drop of cum had been spent and a sated tiredness came over Alpha. But knowing his job wasn’t over right now, he carefully laid Bitch down on her side, her tight cunt still pinned on his knot. Noticing Bitch was exhausted and completely fucked (and hopefully bred) out, Alpha closed his paws around Bitch and pulled her next to his belly. Taking a careful sniff he was somewhat surprised to smell a difference in Bitch. After the knot had deflated he would check out if his suspicion was true; that Bitch was successfully bred and would soon bring a litter of pups into this hell. Right now he also closed his eyes and slept, his paws pulling his Bitch closer.

Dean knew that Alpha was not happy with the failed breeding’s he had gotten. Despite his growing worrying Dean was not eviscerated by the beast but rather left alone for a few days. He had not felt right just before the second fucking and the nagging pain between his legs had become a constant presence. Then came the day that the slight pain became so bad he almost cried his eyes out, rolling over the floor and not able to do anything about it. Then the night had set in and to his surprise his dick and balls had shrunk to almost non-existence. A slit had appeared where his junk once had been. The pain went away and a few breathing exercises were needed to calm himself down. Next job, finding out what that slit was he stuck two fingers down and touched around the thing. Surprised and shocked he found it almost felt like a… vagina. He had touched many of those to know what they were supposed to feel like, pushing a finger in, then curving it up a bit. He almost jumped to the sealing when he felt a sensation of pure pleasure. Apparently he had hit the ‘love button’ or clitoris. Yep, definitely a cunt. He explored some more of his vagina that started to get wet with happy juice until he started thinking how he’d ‘grown’ one of these. Thinking back to when Crowley had given him the cup of whatever-it-was, he cursed up a storm in favor of the King of Hell. That rat bastard had told him to read the contract carefully yet seemed happy when Dean had decided to just sign the damn thing. Why oh why did he not read the damn thing! Pissed at himself he eventually fell asleep. The next morning he woke up with a hot feeling in his belly, like a fire of Need but also of Emptiness. Seeing Alpha strutting around made him feel a wetness enter his new grown pussy. Groaning and whining to catch HER Alpha’s attention and showing him she was ready for him. Purely on instinct she gave a happy yelp when Alpha walked towards her, pushing her ass upwards and leaning on her for arms so her face was close to the fur. Hopeful that Alpha would Take and Breed her and give her puppies in her empty womb. The ritual of sniffing, licking and mounting was frustrating, especially when Alpha didn’t put his cock in her leaking cunt. Putting her ass backwards to show him where to put it she let out a whine. And finally Alpha shoved his wonderful cock into her pussy, only to stop again. Rocking back her body so his first real push in was hard made here yelp with excitement. His cock inside her felt SO much better than before! Now the only thing she wanted was a pounding that would maker her cunt hurt for days afterwards. And boy did her Stud give it to her! Screaming took over when a rippling orgasm came out of nowhere. Feeling the pace going faster she knew that making sounds did encourage HER Stud. So she gave moans, screams, yelps, yells and yips as if her life depended on it. When Alpha’s knot started to grow she groaned in surprise. Her body started rocking back and forth to take even more of Alpha’s rock hard cock in her cunt, as if to try to force him to breed her. A few more poundings followed and finally she felt the hot seed stream into her empty womb, hopefully catching and giving her pups from Her Alpha. The knot kept growing and made sure that no seed could get out of her cunt. Right then she came so hard and an ear piercing scream came out of her mouth. Perhaps that was enough to alert every other Bitch in Hell that this was HER ALPHA! The pounding continued and still she felt the seed spurting out of Alpha’s cock until a tiredness she never before experienced came over her. Still speared on Alpha’s knot she closed her eyes and for the first time in her life felt absolutely happy and sated. Had she stayed awake she would have noticed that her own hands fell over her belly.


	6. Chapter 5

A while later, Dean had no idea of time, she woke up. Noticing Alpha was lying beside her, Alpha’s knot quit firmly inside her cunt and still feeling happily full and sated. Strangely enough she hardly felt thirsty or hungry then realized that Crowley’s concoction must have given her more Hound features. She rubbed her chest only to feel tiny lump like.. things on her chest. Looking down the naked torso she saw four tiny bumps had appeared, right in line with her original nipples. Feeling Alpha’s knot slowly deflating she began to touch the stubs and shivered at the sensitivity she felt. Ok, that was a weird and yet oh so horny feeling. Hearing a grunt she looked back and saw Alpha getting up while she herself slowly lost the fullness in her cunt. To her own surprise she let out a whine of unhappiness, showing Alpha that she had truly enjoyed the fucking. Before she knew it Alpha had laid her on her back and began sniffing from top to bottom. It centered around her belly and a happy yip came out of the beasts mouth. Realizing what this meant Dean felt around her belly and a small smile came to his face; the breeding had taken and a litter of puppies were growing inside of her womb. Now she also understood the little nubs, they were extra tits so that the pups could drink from HER milk. She looked up into Alpha’s snout and was happy when he decided to lay next to her. Showing her that he would protect and cherish her as much as he could. It took a while but both of them fell in a deep sleep. Dean dreamt about puppies running around the cave and enjoying their mother’s milk and loving father.

Waking up was a happy event for Alpha. Remembering the breeding and possible outcome of it he was surprised to feel his knot still hadn’t deflated. Not that he worried about it, Bitch had enjoyed the breeding so much so this was to be expected. Noticing Bitch was feeling up her own body Alpha sat up and watched what Bitch saw. He was not surprised to see the tits although they were new on Bitch’s body, all female Hounds had them. Now the knot started to deflate and the unhappy whine from Bitch told Alpha she didn’t want them to separate. Still, Alpha had to be sure if the breeding had caught on and given his Bitch a filled womb. Pushing Bitch on her back with his paw he sniffed her body from top to bottom, focusing on her belly. A happy yip escaped his snout and more happiness came when Bitch also seemed pleased for the successful breeding. He decided to lay next to Bitch and hold her into his paws. It didn’t take long for Bitch to fall asleep and Alpha followed not far behind. Alpha dream of puppies running around the cave and enjoying playtime with their father and seeing them drink from their mother’s milk.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From here on out the POVs will be written somewhat differently than before.

Dean had no idea how many days or even weeks had past but her belly had started growing, first subtly then more prominent. Both her existing and newly formed tits were sensitive as hell, sometimes Alpha would come to her and lick up the milk inside them. Releasing most of the tension. Even her hair had grown a bit, nothing over her shoulders but still. At night Alpha would pull her next to his own furry body and laid his huge paws across the growing belly. The first day after the breeding Alpha had been protective as hell and kept sniffing her whole body and yipped every time when she came to Deans belly. Right then Dean had known she was pregnant with puppies and teared up in an instant. Sensing the emotions Alpha had licked the tears away with a worried glance in his eyes. Instinctively Dean knew he had to ensure Alpha she was happy with the pregnancy and hugged the big animal before going down on her knees again. This to show Alpha she wanted to be fucked again, and to her utter joy Alpha had responded positive, only this time the beast had fucked her in a slow and careful pace until both of them had cum.  
Since that first day she woke up being pregnant Alpha had fucked her every time Dean showed her cunt, sometimes hard and fast then slow and kind of gentle, well at least for an Alpha. The Hound never took her when she wasn’t willing. A ritual of licking his neck and belly happened before and after a good fuck. Right now Alpha was out, most of the Pack had followed but Youngest had had stayed behind. Dean laid on her furry blankets, sideways so her belly could also rest on them. More of the furs had shown up after the successful breeding. Deans eyes closed slowly and she had dozed off a bit until hearing scratching on the floor. Opening one lazy eye she could see Youngster walking towards her. Looking the beast in the eyes she saw something that sent up all her guards; lust. Scrambling upwards on two legs she wobbled a bit, walking had been a while ago but would hopefully give her an advantage. Frantically she searched for something she could defend her pups with, only to see a big branch lying on the other side of the cave. Cursing herself for being so reckless, she took on an instinctive stance. ‘Protecting pups’ was the only coherent thought right now. Youngster had reached her and started snarling and showing teeth mostly meant to show his dominance over Alpha’s Bitch. Within seconds she attacked Dean and put his razor sharp teeth in the stretched arm of his victim. Not wanting to give Youngster the satisfaction of a yelp, Dean clamped her mouth shut. Several attacks followed and eventually she ended up on the ground, her back towards Youngster and keeping a bleeding arms around her belly . Feeling this would be the end Dean didn’t hear the snarling and angry barking that came from outside the cave. Waiting for the final bite to happen she was surprised to hear extremely loud barking, yelping and eventually several claws on the floor going towards the entrance of the cave. Again she heard sounds, clearly a fight had broken out. Not wanting to risk her pups Dean stayed huddled the way she was, too scared to move.

Alpha had gone out answering a call from Master Crowley. In the end it turned out that the Master only wanted to know how the breeding had gone. Giving a growl as an answer hadn’t been the best way but made his opinion about Masters question clear. Now, returning in a foul mood he and most of his pack, he left Youngster at the cave for his Bitch’s protection even if it was a young alpha in the making. Alpha became more happy with the thought of seeing his Bitch again, she had gone through the ‘change’ Master Crowley had told him. Her fur was longer although only on her head, not on the body. He really liked to nuzzle his snout into the soft and wavy fur while fucking her. Sometimes he thought of her as Mate already. It wasn’t Mate yet but maybe after the litter was born, who knew. Coming closer to the cave Alpha heard Bitch’s voice yelping in a bad way. Not wasting another minute Alpha ran towards the cave, entering in a hurry. His blood froze and boiled at the same time, seeing Bitch lying on the ground, face towards the stone wall and the smell of fresh blood in the air. Doing all in his might trying to protect his pups against Youngster. Not hesitating any longer he jumped forward, grabbing Youngster in his neck and throwing him against the other side of the cave with all his might. Not wanting to risk Bitch he ran after Youngster who ran outside. Happy to see his Pack members surrounding the new risen Alpha he made sure they saw the punishment he gave Youngster. And it was a brutal and bloody one, both for letting the younger alpha know he was cast out of the Pack and to give an example to the other members. The moment Youngster ran away he knew the fight was over. Without bothering his own wounds he returned to the cave. Seeing Bitch lying there, still in the same position as before, he started approaching slowly and even more careful licked the part of the face that was still visible. It took a while but Bitch turned around and actually smiled when facing Alpha. The next few hours Alpha made sure to lick the wounds on Bitch’s hands and face. Eventually both of them fell asleep, Bitch protected by the big paws of Alpha.   
The next thing Alpha noticed was waking up to a familiar smell. It was the well-known whiff of a Bitch sopping with slick. Surprised he opened his eyes and saw that Bitch was actually whimpering in his arms, clearly awake and in need of a good breeding. Off course Alpha decided to give her what she wanted. This time it was a mix of hard and fast for reassurance then deep and slow for comfort. The knotting didn’t last long but felt so good for both of them. After that they slept together, but to Alpha’s pleasure Bitch turned her beautiful swollen belly towards Alpha in a show of trust.

The whole ordeal with Youngster made Deans mind go haywire. Thinking of what could’ve happened to his unborn pups made him shudder with fear. The growling and barking outside the cave had lasted so long. What would’ve been his faith and of his litter when Alpha didn’t win this fight? Would Youngster or one of the Pack take him on as Bitch? Only when he felt a familiar tongue scraping over his face did he know that Alpha was safe. What had followed was the wonderful and bit awkward thing of Alpha licking her wounds clean. The whole thing had given her a feeling of Caring And truth to be told, she really liked that feeling. Never had she been on the receiving end of it, only giving it, mostly to her Sammy. That night she had slept restlessly, Alphas strong paws around her upper body. When she awoke in the middle of the night it was to the urge to be fucked right now, enough to make her cunt dripping wet with fluid. The smell must’ve been enough to wake up Alpha and this round of fucking had been so great, slow, fast, deep and shallow but mostly reassuring for both of them. Oh yeah, the knotting had felt AMAZING even if it hadn’t lasted that long. When the knot had deflated she, instinctively, turned her belly towards Alpha and for the first time in a long time had felt safe and protected.


	8. Chapter 7

Soon enough Dean’s belly had become even bigger and her worries about giving birth to the pups had grown. What if something went wrong or Alpha wasn’t at home? Pacing from one side to another inside the cave made her restless. Alpha didn’t allow her to go outside anymore. She knew a Mated Bitch carrying a litter was rare so other Packs could Houndnap her. No, staying inside was safer but the feeling in her back was killing her. She really could use a good fuck but Alpha had avoided her for the last couple of days. After she’d gotten the extra tits Alpha had started licking the rock hard pebbles as part of their ritual before fucking. And also every time the milk gushed out. Oh yeah, she loved those moments, a rough tongue touching her tits. Right now she would do anything for the wonderful feel of her Alpha’s cock stretching her cunt walls while pounding her silly. Knowing that that would not happen again until after the birth she sighed and lay down, letting her sore back and legs rest a bit. Hopefully the birth of the pups was close so all she could do right now was focus on that. Thinking about her big and strong Alpha made her feel love and… damn it! Her tits were leaking again, this time almost gushing out the warm milk. And that nagging feeling in her back and belly kept getting stronger by the minute.

These past few days Alpha hadn’t moved far from His Bitch or even the cave. Ignoring Master Crowley would not be good but he’d sent his 2nd in command to give an explanation. His pups were due any day now and he would not leave His Bitch alone during it. The last time he fucked her was days ago. The fact that Bitch’s tits had started leaking the sweet milk during it, had been the sign for him that the birth was not far off. Alpha had taken up the task to lick them in their own ritual before fucking but also when they leaked spontaneous. Hearing Bitch groan with joy when he lapped up the milk made his cock grow, but he would not fuck her. Not until after the pups were born at least. Then all bets were of. Listening to Bitch lying down with a loud groan, Alpha hoped for Bitch’s sake the birth would be soon. Without realizing it Alpha stepped up from his place outside the cave and walked into it. Seeing Bitch on her furs, quietly growling and most certainly in a bit of pain Alpha hurried to her side. Smelling the whole body told him that the time for his pups to be born was coming now. Lying next to Bitch he licked her face, belly and at last her leaking cunt. Bitch didn’t seem to notice that the birth was already on its way so a little nudge to her knees would made it clear. Bitch really did understand what was going on and carefully she lifted her body to her other side. Sitting up was hard but with some help from Alpha she made it. Then it was time for her to assume the birthing position. Since that was the same as the breeding position Bitch was more than used to sitting like that for hours. Alpha walked round His Bitch, lapping up sweat, giving a nudge of strength while the birthing started. Screams, whines and yelps of pain ripped through the cave. Besides nudging and licking there was nothing Alpha could do, birthing was a task that only a Bitch could go through.. 

Within minutes Dean felt another stab of pain ripping her belly and cunt apart… It wasn’t until Alpha started licking her face, belly and cunt before getting a nudge to her legs that she got an understanding what was going on. OH DEAR CHUCK! This was it! The birth of HER pups must be really close. And no matter what would happen she would take care of her own pups. Well at least feed them and see them grow up. Slowly as she felt like a beached whale she turned to her side. With a few nudges of Alpha she managed to assume the Breeding position. Only this time it wouldn’t be much fun. The sharp pain that hit her whole body made her groan. Alpha walked around her, lapping up most of the sweat and giving a nudge he wasn’t much help. And so what if she let out more groans and a yelp of pain when another contraction hit her. Oh, she would have Alpha’s pups and not give a damn about how vulnerable she felt. Slowly and purely on instinct she started to push like he never pushed before. Halfway through she taught to herself; I will not let Alpha breed me EVER AGAIN!


	9. Chapter 8

Alpha lay next to his Bitch who was half asleep but still managed to put their four pups on her tits to drink the milk. He would always be proud of her for managing a birth this difficult. Yes, he knew it had been a rough one, he had seen several Bitches giving birth to, mostly, dead pups. Bitch gave birth to a total of four pups, all living. Even if the last one had been stuck in the birth canal. Smelling the exhaustion in Bitch he’d already prepared himself to losing a pup and maybe Bitch too. Then, to his surprise something happened with Bitch. It had been brutal but in the end Bitch had managed to push one last time, screaming and yelling at the top of her lungs. A small pup had fallen down, letting out an unhappy yip. Seconds after that Bitch’s paws had given up, falling down onto the dirty furs but still careful not to hit the pups. Alpha had, early in the pregnancy, sent out his Pack to collect new furs. Lying on her side, her tits bare, Alpha picked up the first pup and laid it next to Bitch’s belly. Quickly he brought up the next three pups. Bitch had picked the pup up and held it close to her tit. Within seconds the little thing had latched on and drank for the first time. Soon the three strongest pups had taken up the downside of Bitch’s tits while the smallest of the litter was held by her and shoved towards one of the upper tits until it latched on to it. Seeing the smile on Bitch’s face and looking at his pups he couldn’t feel any different than Pride! And the new father decided there and then he would claim Bitch as his official Mate as soon as possible. He was proud of his family and happy that the Pack would remain strong.

 

Dean couldn’t believe her eyes, although keeping them open was a task on its own, she was happier than she’d ever been. Seeing her pups drinking from the milk HER body provided for. The sensation of those tiny creatures suckling on her tits was something she’d never had experienced before. It made the nubs bigger and whenever she heard one of her pups yelping they started leaking milk. The birth had not been easy, especially with her fourth and last pup but that first time her pups had latched onto her tits… Oh yes it was worth all of the pain. Thinking back to her giving birth made her shudder. She had felt the fourth pup being stuck in her cunt and tried to push and push. Almost ready to give up and actually feeling the strength flowing out of her an instinctive power filled her mind. Taking one more breath, she yelled, cursed and screamed her lungs out and PUSHED! Just before she felt her body shutting down, the pup moved and fell onto the furs. He even let out a tiny annoyed yip. Her legs and arms gave out but still she made sure not to fall on her pups, her children. Laying on her side she could only smile droopily while Alpha picked the pups up, one by one before laying them down close to their momma’s tits. Lifting the small things she pushed the snouts towards the tits. Latching on had taken a second. During the contractions the thought of ever getting bred by Alpha again was disgusting and never-going-to-happen. Looking at her children she knew she wanted more of them. Well maybe a few days of peace would be nice but after that she would give herself to Her Alpha again. And if Alpha would claim her as his official Mate she would be so proud. Right now she felt the most happy she had ever felt, now she had her own family.


	10. Chapter 9

The pups had grown a bit in the next few weeks but mommy was still nursing them. The times in between the feedings had been longer so more time was spent between Alpha and Bitch. Alpha really wanted to make to claim Bitch and tried to see if she was ready for a good fucking so he could give her his mark. The first two tries had been denied and Bitch’s legs had stayed closed. Refusing to force himself on her, Alpha waited. Her scent had changed a bit already and soon she would ask for a good breeding. Only two days later Bitch was giving Alpha the sign she was ready. She had assumed the Mount Me position and wiggled with her cunt. Alpha didn’t hesitate, smelling her slick flowing made him hot as hell. He shoved his cock in and only then realized he had forgotten their ritual. Bitch didn’t seem to mind as the wiggling and pushing back intensified, Bitch needed this to be hard and fast. Alpha knew that no pups would be coming from this breeding so Alpha gave her exactly what she craved. The screaming of Bitch cumming hard was something both had missed a lot. Knowing he needed to knot her so the claiming could take place he didn’t stop pounding her. The second he felt the knot growing he sniffed Soon to be Mate’s neck. She had bared it free without hesitation. Pushing his teeth into her soft furless flesh felt wonderful. A change in New Mate came immediately, her smell changed and she came twice in a row! Alpha was happy, having claimed his Mate would ensure him of many future breeding’s and pups.

Dean had held off Alpha for a few weeks, the urge to fuck had diminished for a while. Taking care of his pups was the most important task she had, and she was took that very seriously. The smallest one really needed some extra attention and more milk than the three others. Between providing enough milk for the pups, cleaning them and watching them sleep she was too busy to even think about fucking. Alpha had tried to get her in the right mood but she wouldn’t have it. She had kept her legs and cunt closed and ignored Alpha. But when the pups started to sleep more and drink more regular she found a certain tingle in her empty belly. The tingle became stronger the next day and told her she Needed Alpha Cock Now! Knowing she couldn’t just warn him she simply assumed the Breed Me position and wiggled her cunt. The slick that dripped down made the ritual unneeded. It hadn’t taken Alpha long to mount her with a speed she never experienced before. Oh yes her Alpha’s willingness somewhat surprised her but also warmed her heart. She was still attractive for Alpha even after giving birth to his pups. The fullness in her cunt urged her to push back, taking in more of Alpha’s giant cock. The breeding had been hard and fast, exactly what she had needed. Wiggling her ass always seemed to do the trick of showing Alpha how she wanted it. The first time she came was a hard one, it had ripped through her post-pregnancy body and made her feel loved. But Alpha still needed to knot her and kept up the pounding until she felt the knot head growing. Instinctively she knows no pups would come from this breeding. Surprised and a bit shocked Alpha sniffed her neck. Proud that Alpha really wanted her as Mate she bared her neck. The first sting of teeth had been painful but only for a second. Then a wonderful feeling of Mate, fullness, acceptance and proud filled his heart and made her cum hard on Alpha’s knot… twice in a row! While falling into a blissful and fucked out haze the only thing she could think of was that she had become a true Alpha Mate.

After the claiming had taken place Dean was happy to satisfy her Mate by letting him knot over and over again. Before the actual mating, all she had been dreaming about was becoming Alpha’s True Mate. Now she was Alpha Mate and fantasized how he would breed her over and over again, giving her his pups. Her family would grow and make the Pack stronger than ever. That night she dreamt of Alpha Mate and pups running around her. For the first time in a long time Dean was looking forward to the future.


	11. Chapter 10

The pups from Dean and Alpha Mate had grown stronger every day. The smallest one had seen rough days but eventually a few extra rounds on her mother’s tits combined with lots of cuddling and love had done wonders. Right now the four pups were playing in the cave. Dean enjoyed the sight and felt a happy and satisfied mommy and Mate. That first pounding after the birth of her pups, where Alpha had made her his official Mate, was still on her mind and made her long for Alpha Mate. Right now Alpha and most of the pack were Upstairs on a mission for Crowley. Alpha and the Pack had made sure enough food and water were present. Not liking to leave his Mate alone, Alpha Mate had ordered his 2nd in Command, Dean had dubbed him Grey One, to stay and watch over his family. This was a slightly bigger Hound than Mate but his fur was a deep grey. A mostly laid back type of Hound until his Alpha or Alpha’s Mate needed protection. Then all bets were off. Dean didn’t fear the big hounds of the Pack anymore but made sure they knew she would defend her pups against them if needed. Suddenly a bark came from outside the cave. The pups, Max, Charlie, Ali and little Dave stopped playing and huddled behind their mom. Dean, protective streak coming forward fast, took up the sharpened bone Alpha Mate had given her before he left. Not giving a sound she lifted up her upper body while still on her knees. For some reason staying in her hands and knees had become more comfortable than actual walking straight up these days. Outside she heard more growling and barking. Recognizing the sounds as a fight between Hellhounds she stayed quiet and urged her kids to do the same. She didn’t know how long she waited like that, all tensed up. But eventually the sounds outside died down. A yelping, the strange hound by the hearing of its sound, told her that it was defeated. Dean still didn’t know how Grey One had done or if he was even still alive. Shuffling, dragging paws came closer to the entrance of the cave. Dean let out her breath, she didn’t know she held it in. Lunging her upper body back to the ground she saw Big One coming in, several rips in its fur and drops of blood indicated a vicious fight had taken place. Careful not to scare the pups she hurried them towards the Alpha side of the cave, pushed them onto the furs on the ground and growled for them to stay until mommy or daddy returned. Then she gently tried to approach Grey One, maybe she could help the faithful hound for protecting her and her pups. Clearly the fight had taken more out of the older hound and it collapsed on its own furs. Before she could help Dean knew to ask permission, sadly the older hound growled at her as an answer. No helping aloud and although it hurt Dean to see the beast in pain, she understood that Grey One was too far gone for any help. Payment for the protection of her and her pups. Dean decided to guard the hound until Alpha Mate had returned. And if the old hound died she would howl with the Pack.

Alpha Mate and his Pack returned to the cave, the mission was completed and the soul had been dragged back to hell. And the hunt for it had been amazing, yes the Pack really got to chase this on around. And Master Crowley had been quiet glad with this one, had sent it right into the darkest pits of Hell. Now, feeling kinda proud of himself he felt happy to return to his family. Seeing the pups running around and his Mate’s face looking at them were enough to make Alpha Mate proud, and most of the times horny as hell. What he never expected to find was his 2nd in command dying in the cave. Arriving closer to the cave they all had smelled the blood. Clearly a fight had taken place. Fearing for his Mate’s and pups lives he ran inside the cave. Only to see a sad picture in front of him. Mate watching over Grey Fur but not tending to his wounds. His pups yipping sadly from the furs in their own Alpha corner and Mate also quietly whining. The fact his Mate and pups were safe and even alive meant that Grey Fur had won the fight, but the price turned out to be very high. Knowing his friend hadn’t accepted help from Alpha Mate told him the big beast knew it’s end was near. Carefully sniffing the snout of the other one he laid next to it until the last breath had been huffed. Until deep into the night the pack Howled for its lost member.


	12. Chapter 11

After the death of Grey One the fight for the open position didn’t become as violent Dean had expected it to be. Basically only the top two dogs behind Alpha and Grey fought for domination, Bluey, a light blue coated hound, won the fight and the loser was kicked out. Simply for safety reasons and to keep the Pack strong. And it wasn’t as if new members were far off. Deans pups were now pretty much weaned off the mother’s milk. She missed the feeling of providing her kids with the milk but mostly the sensitivity from her tits. Within a few months they too would have to fight for their place in the Pack. Dean felt sad about the fact the pups were growing up so fast. On the other side, it also meant that Alpha and she were having more time together. Just lying on the furs, fucking when they wanted, sometimes just doing nothing. Yes, she enjoyed the happy home she had found. It was rare that she thought of her former life Upstairs or even her once younger sibling Sam. And if she thought of him she felt a pang of sadness in her heart. These days she hardly saw herself as a Winchester anymore. Now she was Dean Alphas Mate. But she had made the deal to protect Sam and breaking that deal would only bring more misery in everyone’s life. No, her place right now was her with her strong Alpha that took care of here and would give her pups again in the nearby feature. She wouldn’t go into Heat anytime soon but until then they would continue the fucking on a regularly basis. In fact, even thinking about her Alpha Mates big cock made her non-heat slick flow nicely from her cunt. If he got home she was more than ready to take him again and again. Her pups and the rest of the Pack were on their first hunting trip so they wouldn’t return until late in the evening. Mmmmh she couldn’t wait for Alpha Mate to return and plough her cunt!

Alpha had been on a few more soul hunting’s for Master Crowley in the few weeks. Spending some time Upstairs made him curious to how this ‘human’ race lived. And he had not been disappointed. Watching these humans breed was… interesting. Knowing that his Mate’s body was the same as the human race from Upstairs an idea formed in his mind. A few more times of watching showed him how it was to be done. Practicing the same moves had made it go easier and now he was ready to surprise Mate. He had sent his Pack out for a hunting day, the pups needed to learn so they joined the other Hounds. This meant that Mate and he had the whole day to do whatever they wanted. Walking towards the cave Alpha felt his cock pulsing with joy. Inside their home he smelled that Mate was more then willing to be fucked by him.

Dean felt her heart skip and juices flowing faster, Alpha apparently had stayed back because when he came in the hound immediately sniffed the air. Seeing her big strong Alpha coming forth with his swollen cock showing made Dean drop into the breeding position anticipating a good and thorough fuck. Right now, she was surprised when Alpha carefully knocked her over and onto her back. Confused she tried to get up but a low growl from Alpha stopped her. Feeling somewhat overwhelmed she was happily surprised when Alpha Mate forced her knees apart and almost to the ground. This made sure her cunt was wide open. Then Alpha dropped his belly to the floor and started sniffing her wet cunt. Anticipation and want grew within Deans belly. The first lick Alpha gave her cunt made her almost jump to the ceiling. Lapping up the flowing juices was no minor task, the whole act made her sopping wet! And if that wasn’t horny enough Alpha stuck the tip of his tongue inside her cunt, first slowly then faster and deeper. She knew nothing but pleasure right there and then and within minutes she felt a massive orgasm building in her spine. A few more times of the rough tongue hitting her clit and she was cumming, screaming and shouting.

Alpha was more than happy to see Mate standing in the breeding position but knew he had to change it. Walking towards her, cock already out and slowly pulsing, he knocked her off her feet. Mate fell and yelped a surprise when Alpha also pushed her down, on her back. When Mate tried to get up he let out a low growl to stop her actions. Lying still immediately Alpha put his weight against the hind paws of Mate to force them apart and further to the ground. Smelling the leaking and splayed out cunt made his cock grow even more hard. Dropping on his belly, and careful his own cock was somewhat out of the way, Alpha stuck out his tongue. The first sniff and taste of Mate made him almost drunk with pleasure. It was sweet with a sharp aftertaste. Having heard the sound and movement Mate had made he continued to lap up the wetness with vigor. The more he licked the more fluids came out, and according to the sounds of Mate she found it pleasant enough. Trying a new tactic Alpha stuck the tip of his tongue inside the cunt. Not anticipating the reaction of Mate he was shocked to actually see her lift her lower body. Carrying one he licked, pushed and withdrew his tongue a few more times. The happy sounds from Mate made sure he was still doing a good job. Especially when his tongue hit a certain tiny knob like just inside of the cunt. The sounds from Mate became more frantic, Alpha knew an orgasm was coming soon and he kept up hitting the knob time after time. Not having to wait long Mate’s cunt constricted before cumming, profanities coming from her mouth.

*And the fun isn’t over yet! TBC in Chapter 12.*


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever happens her comes purely out of my fucked up mind…

Dean returned to the cave after the orgasm from Heaven, Hell and Purgatory together. Never in her life had she ever cum this hard. And now she understood the meaning of a clit for a female. Thinking back of all the women she once pleasured with her own tongue like this, only now understanding the feeling it gave a woman. Still a bit out of it she almost didn’t notice that Alpha had crawled upwards, laying his giant front paws alongside her body. Again a nudge to her knees, she noticed hazily she had closed them again. When she looked into Alpha Mate’s eyes she saw the hunger and want in his eyes. A short gruff told her what he wanted to do, she felt a blush of hotness color her cheeks but complied with his wishes. She pushed her knees first up towards her upper body, then down to the ground as much as she could. Her wet cunt opening even more. Feeling a bit scared but mostly anticipating what was about to come, she tried to relax somewhat more. When his Alpha’s cock brushed over the open and dripping wet cunt she looked up into her Mate’s eyes. Without words she gave her consent. Almost immediately Alpha’s huge cock slipped into her hole. A hiss from mild pain escaped her mouth but it abated fast. The giant cock hit the still sensitive clit and gave Dean a spontaneous orgasm from the friction alone. Her hands grabbed his chest fur and held on. Alpha pushed further inside her cunt and stopped almost halfway there. She had to adjust a bit but then started working her cunt towards the cock. That was her signal to Alpha to start moving. And when he pushed further in, Oh My Hellhound, did it feel GOOD! She felt so full and would be more than happy to live the rest of her life with this giant thing inside of her. When Alpha pulled mostly out, Dean let out a whine, growl and moan at the same time. Slowly pushing back in gave Dean another surprise, yes Doggie style was good but the feeling of being fucked like this was beyond good. While Alpha started a nice pace of pulling out, pushing in. Alpha Mate gave her face a sloppy ‘kiss’ with its tongue and without thinking she kissed him back while trying to wrap her hands behind his head. Then Alpha moved to her original tits, licking them and switching between the rock hard pebbles. Dean almost hit the ceiling when the sensations started to overwhelm her. After a while Dean gave Alpha a nudge to go faster and Mate complied with a happy growl. The fucking became more and more frantic and several smaller but very intense orgasms hit Dean. In the end she felt Alpha’s knot growing and both welcomed and felt sad about it. Welcome for the knot and sad the ending was nigh. She really could get used to this type of fucking. The moment Alphas knot was fully lodged in Deans cunt she had her final and most powerful orgasm ever in her life! Growling, yelping, screaming and groaning all together then feeling herself falling into the darkness of pure joy and happiness she closed his eyes and gave in. 

Alpha was happy to see that Mate had enjoyed the first part of his experiment, but it wasn’t over yet. Waiting for Mate’s mind to return from the height it had been he watched her face, different, furless but still beautiful and clearly more softer features since before the pregnancy. Yes, she would be his Mate for the rest of their lives. Seeing the eyes of Mate being there again he started on the second part of this experiment. Crawling on all fours but making sure not to crush Mate, he made sure his cock was almost lined up with Mate’s cunt. Therefore his snout was right into her face, seeing the eyes of Mate made him feel so much love for her. Noticing that Mate had closed her hind legs again he gave a gruff for her to open them again. Mate’s face turned a nice red-pink color and she complied quickly even going as far as to lift and bend her legs. This gave him almost immediate access. Brushing his cock across the still wet cunt he was happy to notice that Mate’s eyes were hungry with want but a hint of scare was present. However consent was given without sound, Alpha gently and slowly pushed his cock towards the cunt. Mate hissed with some pain but that faded fast. When the tip of his cock touched the little knob he knew was very sensitive she threw up her pelvis with pleasure and cumming again. Yes, Mate was very easily pleasured. When Alpha felt her hands grabbing in his chest fur he felt she was more than ready. Pushing his cock further in he waited a bit for Mate’s signal. When her cunt pushed up towards his cock Alpha knew she was ready for more cock inside her and a slow pace. Continuing to push in Alpha felt that Mate’s cunt was nicely filled with his cock and so warm and inviting. While pulling out Mate whined, growled and moaned with the loss. Then he pushed back in the panting from Mate was loud and clear. Giving in to the urge to slobber his tongue over her face to show his gratitude for her he felt surprised when she kissed him back and put her arms around his neck. Then he turned towards her upper two tits started licking and sucking them hard as a rock. Mate’s eyes were almost blown with want and it didn’t take her long to give the signal she wanted a faster pace. More than happy to give her what she wanted he began to up the pace. Giving Mate several orgasms didn’t stop his pace, it only made him go faster. He hadn’t expected for his knot to grow so when it did, a surprised gruff came out of his snout. Now pounding his Mate while she was writhing under his body he felt the knot closing off the cunt and his cum spurting inside, at the same time Mate came and both of them howled, yelped, growled and groaned at the same time. When Alpha came too he saw that Mate had fell into a deep sleep. Not wanting to crush Mate Alpha tried to flip them both on his back. Lying in that position was not comfortable for him but at least Mate was safe. The knot would stay in place for a long time so for now he decided to join Mate in the blissful darkness of sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Another few weeks had past and Dean felt her next Heat coming, at least this time she knew what the signs were. The pups from the first litter had grown up and fought for their place within the Pack. Dean’s only daughter, Ali, had fought hard and gained a nice spot within the Pack that was highly dominated by males. Dean had really worried about her youngest pup, Dave. Being born the smallest of the litter and with the difficult birth Dave had a bad start. The love and extra attention and milk, that Dean had given her baby boy, worked wonders. Still, Dean kept worrying like any mother would.  
Right now, she started doing some cleaning work. And boy, did she enjoy this domestic kind of life. Making sure the floors were mostly clean of shed fur, clean bones and accidental droppings from the Pack. Then getting the big furs on the ground clean, waving them outside of the cave to get rid of all kinds of dirt and, if she was truthful, dried up cum from both Alpha and her own. Knowing that Alpha would be happy with a clean cave she had taken up these tasks with a joy she had never experienced when she was a human. To be honest, she rarely thought about the world Upstairs anymore. Moving around on her arms and knees were normal, as were the growls and yips she communicated with. She couldn’t remember the last time she had used words. It hadn’t taken long for her to accept she was a female now, most of her facial and body hair and her cock and balls had vanished shortly after her first Heat. Right now her own rank in the pack was Alpha Mate or High Mate. Her task was to give her Alpha as much pups as she could. Since she would only go into Heat twice a year, there was enough time to have fun with her Alpha. And fun they had! After the first time Alpha surprised her with the Human way of missionary fucking it had happened at least once a week. She still remembered that first time and waking up later that evening. Lying on top of Alpha Mate, knot still locked inside her seed filled cunt… a burst of love for the beautiful beast that was officially hers.

 

Alpha was on his way back to his Mate after returning from another mission for Master Crowley with his newly formed Pack. A lot had changed in his Pack. Losing Grey Fur was hard but it gained him a new 2nd in command that was named Bluey. That fight automatically meant another Hound would be chased away. Sadly it had been a promising Beta. Luckily all of his pups had fought and taken their place in the Pack. Having his daughter Ali as a Pack Hound brought strength. Little Dave would always made his mother worry but despite the puppy problems he also had gained a nice spot within Pack. Losing Grey Fur and the Beta but gaining Bluey as his 2nd and four strong and young Hounds. He was a happy Alpha.  
Thinking about his Mate, being at home he felt content. She was not only beautiful, fertile, always ready for a good fuck but also a very good bitch. Without problems she had taken the task of cleaning the cave and the surrounding area and did a wonderful job. Knowing Mate’s Heat would be coming in a few weeks made him love her even more. And he had been surprised to feel this kind of love for his Mate growing bigger and bigger every day. Never believed himself capable of feeling this kind of emotion he embraced it. Yes he had found himself a good Mate and wonderful mother for his pups. Looking into her eyes showed Alpha that another belly full of pups would be welcomed. Finally arriving at the cave he caught a whiff of sweet slick, that wonderful smell of Mate In Heat! Growling to his Pack he made sure they stayed behind before entering their home in search of his wanting Mate.


	15. Chapter 14

Dean had felt a bit off for the past few hours, it felt like an emptiness in her belly. It wasn’t hunger or thirst so what could it be? The fucking between her and Alpha had not diminished in any way, on the contrary, it had become more regular than before. And thinking about being fucked by Alpha made the slick starting to flow between her legs. Could it be her womb, screaming to be filled with pups? The thought of being bred again by Alpha Mate made the slick almost spurting out of her cunt. Oh yes, her Heat had started. But Alpha was on a mission for Crowley again and wouldn’t be back until late in the evening. Trying to busy himself with some cleaning but constantly distracted by the Heat pooling in her stomach and achingly empty womb. She needed Alpha Mate right now or she would try to take her own fingers up in her cunt! Just then the wonderful smell of ALPHA MATE came to her nose. Without much thought she took on the position for a thorough breeding and waited until she heard the claws of Alpha Mate approaching fast. The mounting was rough, fast and a bit painful but when she felt Alpha’s cock entering her pussy she was more than happy, letting out a yelp of pleasure. The pounding she received from Alpha was brutal and delicious. It became even better when Alpha put his teeth in his neck, reclaiming her as his Mate. Feeling tears of joy leaking from her eyes she felt the knot growing and Alpha’s cum splashing inside her womb. Without stopping, Alpha kept fucking her good and long enough for both of them to stop only long enough to drink some water and eat a bit. Then the fucking continued and only in the morning both of them were too tired to continue. Again, Dean lay beside Her Alpha, her belly towards him. And both of them knew that another litter of pups were inside there. A content huff from Alpha Mate showed her she was loved and would get anything she asked for. Dean’s Heat had not stopped and the fucking, despite the fact her womb was already filled, continued for another whole day. Short sleeps and eating pauses were the norm before either Dean or Alpha Mate was ready again. Out of instinct only the Breeding position was used but neither seemed to care about it. Totally fucked out Dean was happy his womb had been filled again. Now she dared to fall asleep, her belly turned towards Alpha.

Alpha entered the cave, following the wonderful and strong smell of Heat from Mate. Seeing she already assumed the Breeding position he acted purely on instinct. Rushing towards Mate he had mounted and bred her as hard and fast as he could. Any yelp Alpha Mate made only urged him to pound her harder. His knot grew fast and his seed spilled inside her womb with a speed he never expected to happen. After a short break for some rest and food the urge for more Mating won again. Even when both seemed to know that the empty womb had already been filled with new pups. Mate’s Heat lasted another full day and they kept acting on instinct. In the end, Alpha was exhausted from all the fucking but satisfied his Mate was carrying his pups again. The fact she turned her belly towards him made his heart swell with pride.


	16. Chapter 15

This time around, Dean enjoyed her pregnancy even more. Knowing what would happen didn’t frighten her anymore. Giving birth to her first pups had been painful but also opened her heart. Now, more of Alpha’s children were inside her belly and she took pride in the fact it grew bigger every day. The best part was Alpha almost never left her side, cherishing both the body and belly of his Mate. The body by fucking her more often and the belly by licking it. The other members of the Pack had been happy with the expecting mother, even if her first litter were a tiny bit jealous. She knew that this kind of attitude was normal but still was more aware around them. Not wanting another Rising Alpha on her ass and hurting her babies, she had to keep her distance, even if it broke her mother’s heart. 

Since her belly grew so big, their usual missionary style fucking was out of the question. Luckily Alpha had watched several times more how the two legs fucked for fun. Once he spied on Master Crowley but more while Upstairs. At least one thing was on his mind to try out. It would be a position where Mate would do most of the work but she wouldn’t mind that. Since Mate had longer and strong hind legs she could do it with relative ease. And the fact that she once was an Upstairs sealed the deal. His only worry was that it would leave him in a very vulnerable position, but doing it when Pack was out shouldn’t cause to much trouble. Alpha knew that Mate needed to be knotted at least once a day. When the pregnancy was well underway it could go from three up to five times. Yes, a pregnancy asked a lot from both of them. Within a few days he Alpha had his chance, sending the whole pack out on a hunt for food. The moment he felt they were far enough away he yipped for Mate. She responded almost immediately and took on the breeding position. But instead of mounting her Alpha laid down on the furs in their own corner. Front and hind legs open and his cock out of the sheath. A few gruffs were needed to tell Mate what she should do. Seeing first surprise then lust in her eyes made his cock pulse. Mate had some problems standing on her hind legs alone seeing her belly was big and needed support. When Mate lowered her body and a wet cunt taking in his cock with relative ease, Alpha felt a sensation all the way though his body. Mate clenched her cunt around his cock while her hands rested on Alpha’s furry chest. Then Mate started lifting her body up, almost losing the cock before sliding down and taking him in completely. A nice whine came from Mate and slowly a rhythm started. Looking into Mate’s face, seeing her eyes were closed and radiating pure beauty. Her belly bobbed up and down in a slow tempo and her tits were rock hard despite nothing touched them. Mate started a more harder pace and the yelping, moaning and groaning told him she enjoyed it. But this would not be the end yet, Mate needed the knotting or she wouldn’t feel satisfied. Fucking like this showed him his knot would take a while to grow. The reward was a crazy yelping Mate grabbing his belly fur and eventually dropping down his body as far as the belly allowed her. The Upstairs called it kissing and that was exactly what Mate did to him. The knot took a long time to deflate but Alpha couldn’t care less. Mate was happy so he was happy. 

Dean had been happy with her life. Her belly had grown big and although their missionary style fucking was out of the question until after she’d given birth, didn’t mean Alpha had stopped fucking her. On the contrary, three or four times a day she assumed the breeding position and Alpha always came through. The exaptation was today. Alpha had sent out the Pack on a hunt for food and not even looked at her. Doubt entered her mind, did she not satisfy Alpha anymore? Before she fell into more darkness a yip from Mate told her he was ready. Feeling joy she assumed the position, steadying herself for the mounting. Surprised she saw Alpha laying down on their own furs in the corner. And the weird part was seeing Alpha lying there on his back, front and hind legs open and his cock already out of the sheath. Tilting her head in question she heard a few gruffs. That told her what to do and it surprised the hell out of her. Walking towards Alpha, then trying to stand on her hind legs, swaying a bit. The belly was heavy and needed support. Stepping over Mate she slowly lowered herself until Alpha’s cock was right below her sopping wet cunt. The minute she had understood Alpha’s wishes a steady stream of slick had started flowing. Feeling Alpha’s cock entering her cunt was amazing as ever. Clenching her legs on either side of Alpha’s body, she put her hands on his chest grabbing the soft fur. When she was fully seated she looked in Alpha’s eyes, seeing the lust in them she slowly started moving, up and down, back and forth. The amazing feeling that she was in control mad her cunt clench around the wonderful cock of her Alpha. Without realizing it she had started moaning, groaning and an occasional yelp. Instinctively she knew that Alpha’s knot would not come quick, and that also meant she could orgasm a few times before. In the end the knotting started and gave her a feeling of pure joy. While the knot was still deep inside her cunt she leaned forward, careful for her belly. Looking into Alpha’s eyes and seeing the love in them made her put a lustful kiss on his snout. Yes, she loved her Alpha and would happily carry every litter of pups he gave to her. But right now, lying on his soft belly with her pups still safe inside her womb, she could say she was happy. Slowly her eyes drifted close.


	17. Chapter 16

Dean was happy but exhausted, another litter had been born and this time it were five healthy pups. Nursing five tiny pups was hard and these really asked more attention from mommy than her first four kids. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that three were boys and were almost certain lil’ Alpha’s in the making. Her two daughters were more quiet and relaxed but certainly not shy towards the boys. This time it took Dean a lot longer before she craved mating again. And Alpha still waited patiently for her permission. A week after the birth Crowley had asked for Alpha and two of his Pack for a mission Upstairs. She had seen the look in her Alpha’s eyes; not wanting to go. Knowing Alpha not obeying Crowley would cost the Pack more, Dean urged Alpha to go anyway. She would be fine, after all Ali and the rest of the Pack stayed behind to protect her and the pups. And if she felt tears falling from her eyes when Alpha walked away, well she needed to clean out those dusty furs anyway.

Alpha knew Mate was exhausted after giving birth to five pups and even if they were healthy it didn’t make it any better. This pregnancy and birth had taken more from Alpha Mate than the first litter. The urge to mate hadn’t returned to Alpha Mate yet and being a good Alpha he never forced her. Getting the order from Master Crowley And Alpha had come at a wrong time Going away, leaving his Mate behind with her second litter of pups… no, Alpha didn’t want to do it. But Master Crowley had insisted he and at least one of the Pack took on this mission. He seen it in Mate’s eyes; don’t go. Only to see it replaced by; come back safely. With all of his willpower he managed not to look back at Mate.  
Alpha had decided to take a trusted Beta with him, leaving behind Bluey, his second-in-command and the rest of the Pack. He would never trust anyone other than Bluey to protect Mate and the pups.  
Arriving Upstairs Alpha knew every mission could go wrong and as always he was prepared for everything. Knowing that only a pawful of Humans came quietly he wasn’t surprised that this one ran away. But hiding wouldn’t do Human any good. Hellhounds were extremely good hunters and only a whiff was enough to follow the trail. Only this time it was messier than normal. Being hurt wasn’t something that happened often but it was never a good sign. Human had hidden a knife and actually got several jabs in despite both Hellhounds being invisible. In the end it was Beta that grabbed Human’ soul and dragged it back to Hell. Both Hellhounds were hurt and bleeding. Fur was good and helped ease the actual stabbing, yet a superficial wound could get infected fast. So, upon returning to Hell Sweet Hell and the cave, that is exactly what happened. Feeling the heat spreading his body and the pain in the hit area’s were no good signs. Not on all fours he entered the cave and collapsed on the furs, letting out a heavy huff. 

Dean had been scared to death, seeing Alpha Mate and Beta entering the cave smelling like blood and sickness. Not wasting any time she demanded water to be brought. The other members of the Pack took her orders without hesitating. Perhaps they had seen the steel backbone this Alpha Mate had underneath her furless and Human looking body. Dean pushed the pups in a different corner, the lowest of the Pack taking care of them.  
Cleaning out the wounds on both Alpha Mate and Beta was time consuming. The fur was in the way and indeed infection had set in on both of them. Dean knew that without anti biotics it could go either way. While her Alpha Mate was writhing with fever she laid next to him, draping his paws around her body.

The moment Alpha opened his eyes he knew he had survived the sickness. Feeling a presence at his back he wasn’t surprised to smell Mate. Then he heard quiet yipping and saw it came from one of his pups, lying across the cave with the lowest of the Pack. Against another wall the rest of the Pack members slept. Trying to get on his feet the hands from Mate that were over his side, slipped down to the ground. Since Mate didn’t wake up she must be more exhausted than he thought. How long had he been sick and were was Beta? The answers to that came when he, stiffly, walked out of the cave and saw the dead body of Beta. Already decaying by the smell of it. So at least three days ago he had stumbled back into the cave. Three days of constantly trying to save Alpha and Beta… yes, that would wreak havoc on Mates health, especially since she was already tired from the litter. Making his way inside the cave he saw that the other members of Pack were awake now. Mate was still sleeping. Walking towards her he lapped her face with his tongue. For now he would watch over her, making sure she got the rest she needed.

Dean woke up and felt the empty hands, panicked, rushed up and fell down again immediately after a wave of dizziness filled her head. Resting her eyes a bit she started sniffing for Alpha Mate. When his wonderful spicy smell hit her nostrils she grinned and yipped. Alpha Mate had survived! Slowly she got up and saw Alpha Mate playing with the pups. With no other Hounds in the cave she felt her cunt starting to leak. Seeing as her Alpha had heard the yip he’d stood up and approached her. The minute he was close enough she grabbed his fur and kissed him passionately. Alpha Mate happily complied and kissed her back. Without knowing she did it she laid back on the furs and spread her hind legs, exposing a sopping wet cunt. Without any hesitation Alpha fucked her in every position they’d ever tried, and then all over again. During it she kissed and nipped her Mate’s snout and kept doing it. Alpha’s knot felt better than ever and the several re-bitings made her cum hard every time. Right then the bond between her and Alpha Mate felt stronger than ever.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue
> 
> Chapter completely in POV Dean.

When Dean woke up she felt the soft fur of both her Mate and bedding. Another night of passionate breeding and fucking had taken place. A smile formed on her lips, the familiar feeling of pups already growing inside her womb would never stop to amaze her. Her first litter would always be special, even if all the pups after that had been wonderful too. She knew she had now lived more years with her Alpha Mate in Hell than she ever did Upstairs. Yet she hadn’t aged a day since she made the deal with Crowley. Ah yes, Crowley. 

A few years ago a war had broken out in Hell. Other Hellhound Packs had chosen either Crowley’s or Lucifer’s side to fight for. And like many wars this one too had ended bloody; both sides had lost. Crowley and Lucifer both ended up permanently dead this time. Just before the war had broken out Dean, Alpha Mate and the entire pack had traveled Upstairs. When the war had broken out, Hell had gone on lockdown. Nobody could leave or return. The Pack had been forced to spend the time in hiding and traveling the world. Dean had even got to see a glimpse of her Human baby brother Sammy. Now an old man living with a, still stunning woman. Both were surrounded with children, grandchildren and even great-grandchildren. Dean had thought of approaching her brother but Alpha had stopped her. That night she had cried in his fur.

When Hell had opened up again, they had returned, finding Hell mostly abandoned and without a leader. Alpha Mate had decided to fight for power and won. Not very surprising since his Pack had become the strongest over the years. Many of her pups had taken up a place in the Pack or, in the case of some girls, had chosen to become Bitches. Bluey, her Alpha Mates former Second-in-Command had taken on her daughter Lucy as Bitch and mated almost immediately. The moment Lucy had been pregnant with her own litter she and Bluey had gone of to start a new Pack. Dean had cried, seeing her daughter leave but knew it had to happen. Lucy leaving had left Alpha short. A fight had broken out and with her heart had swelled with pride when it was Ali that won it. Her first born daughter was the new Second-in-Command. The war had made Alpha Mate’s Pack the biggest and strongest. The fight for dominance and Ruling Hell had been an easy one. Since that day Dean and Alpha Mate resided in Crowley’s old residence. They had christened every room, floor and surface in the first few days. And the first litter born there had really lightened up the dark and foul smelling place. Oh yes, thinking back of all the times her Alpha Mate had fucked, bred and given her pups were endless. They even had tried several other positions during fucking. Only the breeding, missionary, 69 and Dean on top were a constant. Mmmmmmmh sucking and slurping her Alpha’s giant cock while the Hound licked and ate her out had been an amazing feeling. These days they used it a lot during a pregnancy, the position easy to assume with a swollen belly.

But not everything had been good. The loss of a complete litter had devastated her almost completely. Alpha Mate had cried and howled with her. Her next Heat had gone by without a filled womb. Alpha had been disappointed but not forced her in any way. For that she loved him even more. Without even trying too hard she had called another Heat inside her body. This time the pregnancy had been a surprise but also made her angsty. Three healthy and happy pups had lessened the pain in her hart. Several times after that they had lost a pup, either from stillborn to killed by hostile enemies. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when her Alpha Mate woke up. Lying next to him she decided to tell him of the pregnancy in a special way. Forcing Alpha on his back then climbing up on him, straddling her legs next to his body. Lying on his belly she grabbed the soft and sheathed cock and started licking and sucking. It didn’t take long for Alpha to wake up and help her a bit. Shoving his now unsheathed cock into her mouth while both made obscene sounds. When she felt the cock was hard enough she turned her body around, again putting her legs beside his body. Agonizingly slowly she lowered her body until the tip of his cock fell against her open and wet cunt. Looking up at Alpha Mate’s face she saw the fire burning in his eyes, they probably matched her eyes. The moment her cunt felt the cockhead going in never ceased to amaze her. Even after all these decades it still felt like the first time. Slowly she felt her cunt being filled with the giant cock and waited until she had settled completely. Folding her body towards Alphas snout she kissed him with all the love she felt for him. Lifting her upper body again she slowly started a nice pace. With this position she had all the control and power. The pace got more frantic after a while, cum slicking her Mate’s fur more and more. Oh dear Chuck, this is what made her feel alive. Being close to her Mate and feeling his cock inside her, knowing her womb was already filled with pups. And again it hit her, this was the first place she’d ever felt safe and cared for. This was her true home.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story. Hopefully you have enjoyed reading it.


End file.
